


Blindfold

by cherylwoo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylwoo/pseuds/cherylwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past few weeks Yao has been waking up blindfolded and his hands tied behind his back while a unknown person molests him. At first the stranger is satisfied with just touching him, however as his visits progress, his caresses are becoming increasingly bold and to his shock Yao realises that he doesn't struggle against him all that much. What happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me - just transferring my fics from Fanfiction.net to Archive of Our Own. I have realised that giving Yao his verbal tic is rather fun, and so I shall do that in all my future fics :D This fic, like my other fics, is unbeta-ed as well, but I would appreciate of you could read and review!

Yao woke up to the sensation of someone bouncing on his bed.

He groggily opened his eyes, about to tell whoever it was to stop bouncing on his bed and go back to sleep, but all he saw was a blackness. _Oh my god, I’m blind!!_ he thought. He turned his head to check if he could see the other side of his vision, but once again, he was met by darkness. _Oh my god, oh my god…_

He moved, or at least, he tried to move, but to his horror, found that his hands were tied behind his back. _Oh my god, I’ve gone and gotten myself kidnapped!_

Desperately, he tried to remember what he was doing before going to bed, but nothing came to his head.

He jumped up in shock when he felt a hand gently touch his chest. He had no idea he wasn’t alone! His breath hitched.

“Where am I? And who are you?” Yao demanded.

He was ignored. Or the intruder chose not to answer him.

“Answer me, aru! Or I’ll-” he didn’t get a chance to finish what he was trying to say when a pair of lips clamped themselves over his mouth, kissing him fiercely. Yao could feel a tongue probe his mouth, as if seeking permission for entrance, but he kept his mouth firmly closed so as not to let his captor have the pleasure of winning this battle. However, his captor squeezed his cheeks, forcing his mouth open, and he grudgingly let his captor explore his mouth.

After a while, the stranger focused his attention to other places. He ended the kiss and moved his hands to undo the buttons on Yao’s pyjamas.

“No!” Yao gasped, struggling to fend his captor off.

But his captor merely placed a placating hand on Yao’s shoulders.

However, Yao didn’t stop struggling; for that, his captor kissed him again, effectively silencing the Asian man, as his fingers worked deftly to undo the buttons on Yao’s pyjamas.

When his chest was thoroughly exposed, Yao shivered as he felt the cool air breeze against his skin.

The stranger ran his hands up and down Yao’s exposed chest, his hand gently brushing the Asian’s skin. Yao shivered as he felt his captor’s cool fingers stroke his skin.

After a while, much to Yao’s relief, the stranger undid the bonds holding Yao’s hands together. However, he held Yao’s hands where they were, as if telling him to remain in that position for a while longer.

Yao was breathing very intensely by then. What did the intruder intend to do with him now? However, he only heard the door click shut.

Yao moved his hands in front of his face to check if he really was blind. He felt a cloth covering his eyes, and untied it from around his eyes, blinking in confusion at his surroundings. He was at home, in his room, lying on his bed. He hadn’t been taken anywhere, but a stranger had infiltrated his home and had held him captive. Although no harm had come to him…

He shuddered, imagining the stranger’s kisses and touches. He could tell they belonged to a man, due to the callousness of his fingers.

He got out of bed and went to check on his siblings – he had to make sure they were fine, and that he wasn’t held captive just so that his captor and a possible accomplice could distract him and do away with them.

First, Yao went into Kiku’s room. The young man was sound asleep peacefully, and not a hair on his head was harmed.

Then, Yao checked on Yong Soo. A violent sleeper, Yong Soo’s limbs were all over the place. But nevertheless, he was not harmed either.

Next, Yao peered into Taiwan’s room. She was fast asleep, and unscathed.

Finally, Yao checked up on Hong Kong. His youngest brother was sound asleep, and hugging his stuffed panda. He was not harmed either.

Yao went back to his room, confused. So the target of the stranger was him, but why tie him up and blindfold him only to let him go again? And all that within his own home! It didn’t make sense to him.

As Yao made his way to his bed, he looked at the clock on his bedside table. 2.45am. Good – he still could get about at least four hours of sleep.

Yao re-buttoned the top of his pyjamas; he had forgotten that the intruder had undone them. He laid his head on his pillow, and drifted off into a troubled sleep. He could not get the stranger out of his head.

* * *

The following morning, there was a world meeting. Yao, still disturbed by his night-time encounter, barely made it in time. He was looking dishevelled and his jacket looked like it hadn’t been ironed.

Yao slipped into his seat next to Kiku, who looked at him worriedly. “Are you okay, big brother?” he whispered.

Yao nodded. He wondered if he should tell Kiku about the intruder, but decided against it – he didn’t want to worry his younger brother unnecessarily.

The meeting went by in a haze to Yao. He barely paid any attention; his mind constantly went back to what transpired the night before – how the stranger kissed him and touched him, what it felt like…

At the end of the meeting, as he was getting ready to leave with Kiku, Alfred placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. “Are you okay, Yao? You seem… unfocused,” Alfred observed.

Yao was surprised. He didn’t think anyone would notice his distractedness during the meeting. “Yeah,” he replied. “I didn’t sleep very well last night, aru,” he explained lamely.

“Oh, sleeping problems?” Alfred perked up. “I know of a doctor in my country who can help you…”

Yao held up a hand. “It’s okay,” he assured Alfred. “I’ll try drinking some warm milk before going to bed tonight, aru. I heard it helps.”

“Okay,” replied Alfred. “But if it doesn’t work, you can come to me…”

“Yes, yes,” Yao interrupted him with a grin. He turned to Kiku, who was patiently waiting for him. “Shall we go?”

Kiku nodded. “I know of this place which serves really good Japanese food…” he began.

Yao chuckled softly. Leave it to Kiku to know all the places with good Japanese food. “Yeah, let’s go there for lunch, aru.”

* * *

The following night, the same thing happened. Yao was woken up by the sensation of someone bouncing on his bed.

When he opened his eyes, all he saw was darkness. When he tried to move his hands, he found they were once again tied behind his back.

However, he was not prepared for a hand gently touching his chest. He yelped in surprise, but felt a finger brush his lip, as if telling him to be quiet.

Then, he felt his captor kiss him again. This time, when a tongue probed his mouth open, he willingly opened it, letting his captor’s tongue explore every nook and cranny of his mouth. The sensation felt so good, Yao unconsciously let out a soft moan.

When he felt the intruder move to unbutton his pyjamas, he struggled again, but was silenced with another kiss.

Yao’s chest was then exposed, and his captor ran his fingers across Yao’s skin. Up and down, he caressed Yao’s chest.

What Yao didn’t expect was a tongue lapping hungrily on his neck. He let out a squeak at the sudden movement, but was silenced when his captor’s hand moved to cover his mouth. His captor was licking and sucking his neck, although what he was tasting, Yao didn’t quite know.

After a while, his captor stopped. He sensually moved to undo the bonds tying Yao’s hands together, and with the same movement as the night before, he held Yao’s hands where they were, as if telling him to remain in that position for a while longer.

There was a click of the door shutting, and Yao sat up and untied the blindfold around his eyes. He let the cloth fall to his lap, and he touched his lip where he had been kissed. Now, he decided, that the kiss was indeed quite pleasurable and he begrudgingly admitted that he wanted to do it again.

He sat there gazing into the darkness thoughtfully, before re-buttoning the top of his pyjamas, and laid his head back onto his pillow, falling into a troubled sleep.

* * *

The next day, Yao took Hong Kong out to buy some new clothes.

While Hong Kong was being fitted for his clothes, they met Francis at the store. He was selling some of his designs to the shopkeeper, who immediately bought them. “Ah, Yao!” he greeted. “Mon cher! You are looking absolutely peaky today!”

Yao seethed inwardly. The uninvited intruder had been affecting his sleep, and he hadn’t slept well for two nights straight. “I… I haven’t been sleeping very well, aru,” he admitted.

“Mon dieu!” gasped Francis. “Sleep is necessary to maintain your beauty! Shall I help? I know of a good doctor in my country…”

Yao sighed. Why was it that Westerners saw a doctor for every single problem they had? “It’s okay, Francis,” he told the French man. “I have some herbal medicine, aru.”

“Okay, if you’re sure… but if it doesn’t work, you can always call Monsieur Francis!” Francis told him with a wink. “Oh, but I have to go now – I’m going to meet Gilbert and Antonio. We’re going to harass Roderich,” he whispered conspiratorially with an evil grin. “Adieu!”

Yao shook his head at Francis’ childish antics. Nevertheless, he waved as Francis left. He sighed as he took a seat in the shop. Hong Kong should almost be done by then. “Hong Kong!” Yao called.

“Yes, brother?” came the reply.

“Are you done?”

“Yeah, just let me put on my pants!”

After a short while, Hong Kong appeared from the dressing room. “Okay!” he exclaimed. “Mr. Lee said that the clothes will be ready in three days and that he’ll deliver them to our place.”

“Okay,” Yao replied with a smile. “Let’s go and pay, and then we can have some tea, aru.”

* * *

The following night, the same thing happened. As with the subsequent nights after that. Yao would wake up to a bouncing sensation on his bed.

When he opened his eyes, he was always greeted by darkness, indicating that he was blindfolded. When he tried to move his hands, he always found them tied behind his back.

His captor always started his assault by placing a hand gently on Yao’s chest before kissing the daylights out of him.

Then, his captor would move to unbutton his pyjamas whilst kissing the Asian man.

As he did this more often, Yao’s captor seemed to get bolder. On the first night, he started off by gently touching and fondling Yao’s chest. On the second night, he started licking and sucking his neck. On the third night, he began kissing the area between Yao’s ear and head, planting wet kisses that made the Asian man shudder with delight. On the fourth night, he started to pinch Yao’s nipples, eliciting a sharp, pleasurable cry from the Asian man. On the fifth night, he began fondling Yao’s backside.

Needless to say, as the nights progressed, Yao’s captor got more and more intimate with him, doing more and more things to the Asian man. And as he got more and more familiar with Yao, Yao struggled more as the intruder reached for those more intimate places. But the intruder was firm and held Yao in place as he molested the Asian man.

However, as time went on, much to Yao’s horror, he found himself struggling less and less, until he lay pliant within his captor’s grasps, allowing his captor to do as he pleased with him. It even got to the point where his captor pulled down his pants, and Yao lay there expectantly, wondering where his captor would be going with it. His captor merely stroked his growing erection through his boxers and left it at that.

Yao even tried making the intruder talk, so that he could identify him by his voice. Yao tried striking up conversations with the stranger, but he always remained silent. It infuriated Yao.

And as the intruder left, it was always to the same drill – he would undo the bonds tying Yao’s hands together, and held Yao’s hands where they were, as if telling him to remain in that position for a while longer. Then, as soon as Yao heard the click of the door shutting, he was free to untie the blindfold around his eyes. By then, Yao already had a collection of the cloths used to blindfold him – he kept them in a drawer by his bedside.

As to the state of his being during the daytime, Yao was deteriorating badly. He was getting less and less sleep – he was obsessing over who was visiting him at night; he didn’t deny that he enjoyed his night-time activities, and would relive them during the day. He was driven by expectation, longing and wondering who was it that was doing those things to him. He was distracted to a point where he couldn’t focus on the things he was doing.

Even his fellow nations were noticing a change about him, but were too scared to say anything about it lest in his crabby state, Yao would explode at them. However, this didn’t stop them from whispering behind his back.

Yao’s siblings were the most worried. One day, they held an intervention as Yao came home from a meeting with his superior. As Yao opened the door to his home to enter, they were lined up by the doorway.

“Brother,” Kiku began. “It pains us to see you like this,” he told Yao.

“You haven’t been getting enough sleep. You’re tired. You’re cranky. You’re easily angered. You’re distracted. You’ve been living like a zombie,” added Hong Kong.

“And honestly, we just want our big brother back,” finished Yong Soo and Taiwan sadly. It was as if they’d rehearsed their speeches prior to Yao’s return.

It was then Yao realised this night-time visits had to stop. He wouldn’t be able to function properly if they didn’t.

Yao knew he hadn’t told anyone about the night-time visits by a stranger. Not even his brothers and sister knew.

“You’re right, aru,” he told his siblings, bringing them into a hug. “I promise – tomorrow I won’t be so cranky.”

“Really?” asked Taiwan, looking at Yao hopefully.

“Really,” Yao confirmed with a smile.

* * *

That night was no different. Yao woke up to the sensation of someone bouncing on his bed. As expected, he found himself blindfolded and his hands were tied behind his back.

The stranger followed the ritual – kissing Yao, stripping him, fondling him… while not saying anything. Finally, when he began caressing and rubbing Yao’s semi-erection tenderly through his boxers while running his fingers through Yao’s hair and ravishing Yao’s neck, Yao managed a desperate sound and said, “Please tell me who you are.”

The intruder froze mid-kiss with his hand still in Yao’s hair. There was a long pause. The air was still as they both sat in silence for a while.

“Please,” Yao begged. “I can’t take it anymore. I’ve been thinking about our encounters, reliving them, I’m obsessed with how good you make me feel, and I haven’t been getting enough sleep. On top of that, everyone’s been noticing something’s wrong with me!”

There was yet another long pause. Yao shrunk back in defeat. It looked like his captor was not going to reveal himself to him that night.

Then, unexpectedly, his captor reached behind Yao’s head and undid the blindfold, allowing it to fall aside.

When Yao looked up, he came face to face with a pair of green eyes. “Arthur?!” he gasped.

“Hi,” Arthur said sheepishly.

Yao could only gape at him before he was pulled to a sitting position.

“How did you come in!?” Yao demanded. “There are guards stationed at every door, aru!”

Arthur chuckled. “You should fire one of them – the one by the west entrance,” he told the Asian man. “I sort of bribed him to let me enter. So whenever I came, he closed one eye and let me through. He even gave me directions to your room the first night I came!”

Yao was aghast. He needed to have a serious talk with his guards.

“I guess I should explain,” Arthur said, scratching his blonde head embarrassedly. “I wanted to sort of gauge your reaction to being molested by a guy.”

 Yao was still gaping at him.

“But you enjoyed it, didn’t you?”

Yao shook himself out of his stupor. “Yes, I did, aru,” he replied, blushing.

Arthur laughed. “I’ve been in love with you ever since I met you, you know,” he murmured, caressing the side of Yao’s cheek. “Will you give me a chance?” he continued. “To show you how happy I can make you. To make you the happiest man on this earth.”

Yao tried to imagine himself and Arthur as a couple; as one. He tried to imagine Arthur doing all the things the intruder did to him. And he found himself to be oddly pleased at that. He tried to imagine him and Arthur doing couple-y things – waking up together, going for dinners, going for walks along the beach… And he found himself to be happy at the thought. “Okay,” he replied after a moment’s pause.

In joy, Arthur leapt onto Yao, kissing him senseless. Yao found it to be the same sensation he felt even when he was kissing the stranger, when he didn’t know it was Arthur.

“Now can you untie my hands, so I can put my pyjamas back on, aru?”

Arthur laughed. He’d forgotten that Yao had been stripped down to only his boxers. He released the rope holding Yao’s hands together, and after Yao had shrugged on his pyjama top which was hanging loosely from his bound hands and pulled his pyjama pants back on, they embraced as a couple for the first time.


End file.
